Deadline Lifeline
by Evilbunny0
Summary: Deadline, Lifeline, really they're the same thing. Ladybug accepts a date from Cat Noir, but on one condition: He has to figure out her secret identity within seven days, and each day he gets a hint.


**Opening night**

The streets of Paris were filled with holiday cheer, the citizens doing their Christmas shopping and the falling snow make the already picturesque city into a holiday postcard.

With a graceful swoop, a red clad heroine swung from her yoyo, waving to the crowds below as she went.

Landing on a rooftop, Ladybug carefully stepped through the snow, not wanting to slip on the ice. Looking at her compact one last time, she discreetly jumped into an alley, and took a series of turns to reach her destination.

Before her stood a brick wall, behind which was a hideout intended for miraculous wielders alone. Ladybug was almost positive her partner Cat Noir was inside already, just waiting with an onslaught of new puns. She groaned at the thought, but smiled to herself.

With a yawn, she remembered how cold it was and pushed her way in, seeking the warmth of the hideout.

.

"My lady, glad to see you have decided to grace me with your presence." Cat grinned, offering her a mug of hot chocolate.

Ladybug accepted eagerly, and was not disappointed, letting out a sigh of content when she took a sip.

"This is so good, how'd you make something so good?"

Cat smiled into his own mug at the praise, but didn't respond, trying to psych himself up for his next move. Sweat broke out on his palms as he set the cup down, and he fought to keep a blush off his face.

"Uhm, Ladybug, you..." He trailed off, forgetting how to speak French AND Chinese. Of course

Ladybug looked up at his nervous tone and the disuse of his nickname for her. Tilting her head cutely in curiosity, she only served to make her partner even more flustered as she waited for him

to continue.

He took a deep breath, composing himself slightly, and gave her a fond, hopeful, smile that was not quite flirting.

"I was wondering if you, my lady, would... L-Like togooutwithme."

He didn't say it quite as coolly as he hoped, and the last part was a bit rushed, but he smiled awkwardly at His Lady as he anxiously awaited her answer.

She blinked at him, confused. "What did you say? You want algae?"

Cat internally facepalmed at himself, even more nervous now, and tried again.

"Would... You like to go out on a date with me?"

.

Ladybug stayed silent as her mind exploded, as a hurricane of thoughts that demanded attention whirled through her mind.

Her first thought was Adrien, but he still hasn't really noticed her, and she hasn't gotten up the courage to talk to him yet.

The next was of identities and the risk. If they were dating, it doubled the risk of hawkmoth using them against each other, and the media, always a problem, would be sent into a frenzy.

She thought of herself. She really did like Cat, maybe not as much as Adrien, and honestly wouldn't mind going out with him. But when he learned her identity, would he disappointed and leave? Marinette wasn't... As glamorous without the mask. Was she really what he was looking for?

But then she thought of Cat Noir. He was sweet, and kind. (Ladybug gripped the mug a little tighter) He wasn't shallow, and managed to be both a dork and a gentleman. And most of all, Ladybug trusted him with her life.

Of course, even with all the points in his favor, she wanted to keep him on his toes.

Cat squirmed as a full minute went by with no answer, becoming more and more discouraged as the seconds dragged by.

She was probably figuring out the best way to let him down. Ladybug had never been too accepting of his 'affections' (read: puns) before, so why should she start? Maybe she has a boyfriend already. Maybe she's engaged. Maybe she was planning to split up the team because she wants more time with her fiancé. Maybe she's always hated him and just didn't tell him. Maybe-

"Hmmmmm, okay." Cat's thoughts slid to a standstill. What.

He was about to celebrate, to do a victory dance, but Ladybug continued talking. "But, you have to figure out my secret identity first."

 **Oops, another one. This one should only be about seven chapters, sooooo**

 **Please review, I desperately need the feedback.**

 **This will also be on my Fanstuff tumblr, elvi-wyre. And Ao3, under Lenaleexorcist.**

 **my personal tumblr is rabbitofthedark, so come say hi!**

 **Thanks for the read! It means a lot. Really.**


End file.
